


Maybe Tinder Isn't So Bad

by sorryimfinn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Non-Apocalyptic, One Shot, Some Fluff, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimfinn/pseuds/sorryimfinn
Summary: Clementine and Louis match on Tinder, both students at the University of Georgia. It's cute or whateva.





	Maybe Tinder Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes before work, enjoy

    Another night, another attempt to distract myself from my overwhelming amount of homework. Another night sitting on my small twin bed in my dorm room, ignoring my dormie's headphones blaring, and swiping on Tinder. I was about halfway through my sophomore year at The University of Georgia, and I was already counting down the days until I walked to get my degree. I was in desperate need of something,  _anything_ to get me through the rest of my college career. A friend, a fling, a study buddy, anything. I had never been on Tinder, never even really heard of it, until a few hours earlier that day when another girl from my volleyball team had asked if I had met anyone cute from the school yet. I had lied and said "oh yeah, definitely," but now that I was actually on it, the answer was no. I had known I would have a hard time finding anyone who actually sparked my interest. Even so, after I got home from practice, I still downloaded the little app and made my profile.

Name: Clementine, 20  
The University of Georgia, Active Now  
Bio: Volleyball National Champion, perfectionist, power-lifter, ninja enthusiast

    Swipe left, swipe left, swipe left. Pause. It was a picture of a younger guy, seated cross-legged on the floor,  _entirely surrounded_ by gummy bears. It was such a weird image to process, I needed to take several seconds to take everything in. He sat there, both thumbs up in the air, an absolutely contagious smile on his face, almost as though he had been mid-laugh when the photo was taken. A Snapchat photo was next. A picture of the same boy holding a mop up next to him. The Snapchat caption read "me and my brother!" A small breathy laugh escaped from my mouth. There was only one more picture, a golden hour selfie. His eyes were crinkled in the corners, so happy. If I hadn't seen his straight-faced, pouty mouth, I would've assumed he had been smiling in the photo. Freckles of all sizes peppered his nose and cheeks, as well as a few strays above his eyes. My eyes glanced down to his info.

Name: Louis, 21  
The University of Georgia, Active 17 minutes ago  
Bio: Musician, professional comedian, livin' life one day at a time🤠

Obviously, I had to swipe right. "It's a match!" the app informed me. I clicked to message him.

 **Of all the questions your profile has raised, I must ask, what KIND of musician are we talking here?** He responded almost immediately.

**depends. which kind do you like? (;**

**I am currently only accepting dates from banjo players :/** Ah, yes. Witty banter.

**currently? what instrument will be up next? i'm more of a winds guy, myself**

**Well you're in luck. Recorder season starts tomorrow!**

   He read it, but never responded. I was only slightly disappointed. I was having fun, but I guessed he couldn't quite live up to his name as "professional comedian." I glanced at the clock on my phone, 10:56pm. I wasn't even tired yet. Defeated, I pulled out my history book and started on my homework. As time went on, assignment after assignment, my eyes began getting heavier. Then I felt my phone vibrate from beside me. A notification from Tinder at 12:01am

**i hope this works. i only had an hour to learn it** _(1 video attachment)_

My eyes rolled. Oh, no. Probably a nasty video of him doing god knows what. But curiosity got the better of me, and I clicked anyway.

It started as just a black background, and the camera quickly moved to reveal the boy from the pictures. You could hear what sounded maybe like a fan in the background. He then pulled a cheap, see-through blue sparkly recorder up to his lips, and the worst, screechiest sound came from my phone. It came in what maybe was Hot Cross Buns? But I wasn't sure. Finally, as though he could see my ears begging for mercy, he pulled the recorder away, winked at the camera, and then the video went black again. I shriveled my face.

**that'll do, louis. that'll do.**


End file.
